


Deserted

by Azurite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: 15minuteficlets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-25
Updated: 2004-10-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: This is a 15minuteficlet for the community of the same name on LiveJournal, using the word 'Deserted.' Anzu-centric, spoilers up to the Noa arc. No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh-- this is a pairing-less genfic ONESHOT, and it's for entertainment only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 15minuteficlet for the community of the same name on LiveJournal, using the word 'Deserted.' Anzu-centric, spoilers up to the Noa arc. No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh-- this is a pairing-less genfic ONESHOT, and it's for entertainment only.

 

 

She glanced around. Nothing.  
  
Just dirt. The air was arid, and dried up the little saliva in her mouth. Her eyes began to sting as a sharp, dust-filled breeze blew past her.  
  
Where was she?  
  
It looked like some kind of canyon, yet the kind devoid of all life. There was no rushing river, no plants standing firm against the slight breezes that seemed to come from all directions. They only came once every few minutes, anyway.  
  
No life anywhere.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Deserted.  
  
_No, that's not true_ , Anzu told herself resolutely. They'd been **separated** , by forces outside of their control. The Big 5 were back, and they'd planned all of this... but there was something missing. Another piece to the puzzle, another _reason_ why this happened here and now.  
  
There had to be a reason why The Big 5, so self-assured and ego-centric believed that they had to separate Anzu, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Kaiba, and Mokuba from one another in order to take over their minds and bodies.  
  
So, this was a virtual world, huh? Everything was tied to the power of one's mind, and that meant if Anzu let her traitorous thoughts --her loneliness, her fears-- get the better of her, then she really **would** be deserted. Not literally, by her friends, but figuratively, by herself.  
  
She moved.  
  
Got up, and started walking. Told herself with every single step, every single stride that she'd find her friends. All of them. It didn't matter who, or where, or when: she **would** find them. And united, they'd come out on top. Victorious. They always did.  
  
They were strong as individuals, and Anzu knew that. But together? They presented a force that no one could possibly stand against. Not even The Big 5, with their virtual experience, business jargon, and dueling prowess.  
  
No, she wasn't deserted. She wasn't alone.  
  
Even if she couldn't see her friends, Anzu knew they were there, and supporting her. Believing in her. Not always with words... sometimes with actions, or sometimes with mere gestures.  
  
Sometimes... even people who didn't think of **her** as a friend supported her. Sometimes, even Kaiba...  
  
_Whoever I find first, I stick with them, all the way. Because that's what friends are for._  
  
Yes, even Kaiba was a friend. He too, probably considered --for a fleeting moment-- that he'd been deserted. But not by any friends --no, Seto Kaiba didn't consider Yuugi and the others 'friends'-- but by himself, his goals... his adopted father, maybe?  
  
He'd overcome the feelings of loneliness that came with being alone, and he'd triumphed and become stronger. Somehow, he was a sort of role model for Anzu. So even if he was the one she found first, she'd stick with him, bad attitude or no. She wouldn't desert him, and something in her gut told her that he wouldn't desert her either-- even if she wasn't his idea of a traveling companion or dueling rival.  
  
No matter how far apart they were in this world of illusions and lies, they weren't truly alone. They would never truly desert one another.  
  
Never.


End file.
